drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jatasha Danica
Groupie of the Band of the Red Hand Description Age: 17 Place of Origin: Illian Parents: Father was a fisherman when he was able to work and a drunk when he wasn't. Her mother was one of the Tuatha'an who had turned from the Way of the Leaf. Hair: Reddish blond hair, worn long and mostly loose Eyes: Grey Height: 5'5"  Build: Buxom Appearance and Clothing: She wears low cut dresses in dark blues and greens mostly (it hides dirt and wear and tear well) , though she often pairs them with a bright colored scarf. She had a number of nicer dresses and these are in brighter colors, reds and yellows, grass green which are normally paired with matching embroidery in vibrant colors. Personality: Jatasha is a bright, loving woman who cares very much about people. She has done a lot of things she isn't proud of and yet she finds herself backsliding into old habits to survive. She curses herself for it, but at the same time if no one is hurt, why should she care? She is easy going and tends to just go with the flow of things. She does have a temper though History Jatasha was born to a mother who had run away from the Tuatha'an and a father who was a fisherman in Illian. She was an only child and was adored by her mother. Her father was not an unkind man, but the older the got, the worse he became disillusioned in the world. The more that happened the more he drank and he was an abusive drunk. He became jealous of his beautiful wife and would rage at her. The first time he hit Jatasha her mother came to her that night and promised to take her away in the morning to a safe place. She had been raised with stories of the Tuatha'an and her mother promised to find them and take her back to them. The next morning her father came to her and told her that her mother had been in an accident and she wouldn't be coming home. It wasn't until she was much older that Jatasha realized her father had heard her mother, and had killed her in his drunken anger. Left alone with her father, Jatasha did everything she could to avoid his anger. Most of the time it was easy enough to do. He went to work, drank himself to the verge of passing out and would crawl into bed with no words to her at all. At the age of 12 though her father was barely working at all and he decided that he could make good money without having to go to work. He set his daughter out into the streets of the Perfumed Quarters. She tried to stop it, but when he started accusing her of trying to starve him because she wouldn't just let a man touch her, it was too much for her. She was too young to do anything but give in to his demands. She became a whore on the streets to anyone willing to pay. At 14 she tried to get out of that life. She worked at an Inn and made decent wages clearing tables and didn't mind at all when the men pinched her bottom or roughed a little bit. It was better than being on the streets again and she still made enough to keep her father doused in ale. She was going along fine until one night when a young lordling decided to see what life was like for the poor folk. After drinking his fill he decided to take a room at the establishment. A few words and a promised wage were all it took to get Jatasha in his room after her shift was over. It didn't take long before his friends all knew to come and visit her and they were mostly discreet, but after a month the Innkeeper became suspicious and started watching Jatasha. She was running an Inn, not a whore house and when she caught Jatasha taking money for her time, she was thrown out into the street again. So she was back on the streets, taking coin for a few minutes time in a back alley. It wasn't a proud life, but she made do. She had tried to get a job at different places, but her former employer had spread the word well and no other Innkeepers would have her. At 15, her father passed away from illness and Jatasha took what money she had managed to scrape together and left the city to try to find a place where she could fit in. She didn't know what else she could do or where she would find it. In her mind she always hoped to find the Tuatha'an, but she was honest enough to know that the Way of the Leaf was not her way but their traveling life was life a fairytale to her and she still hopes she can find something else. What she finds is a difficult road. She travels a bit on her own and manages to make money as she always has. She gets into some trouble, a group of ruffians who see a young woman traveling alone and decide to take advantage. She's saved in the nick of time by a couple of Banders who happen to be passing by. They offer to let her travel with them until the join up with the rest of the Band and she agrees. Their travels together are uneventful and they made her smile more than she had in sometime so when they actually join up, she asked to remain with them a while longer. Timeline: 10 yrs old Jatasha's mother dies 12 yrs old Jatasha is put on the streets to prostitute 14 yrs old Jatasha worked at an Inn but gets fired 15 yrs old Jatasha's father dies and she leaves Illian. 17 yrs old Jatasha meets up with the Band. Strengths/Weaknesses: She is polite and kind, caring. She knows the correct way to speak to the Tuatha'an and knows of their ways through her mother's teachings. She's very good at seduction and she's quite good in a stack of hay She's not very sure of herself though (beyond her looks and bedding abilities) and has a low self esteem. She has no other tradeskills, though she is a fast learner and quick on her feet from years on the Illian streets. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Other